


月光怪人

by uuseeu



Category: Oasis(band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuseeu/pseuds/uuseeu
Summary: Noel离开曼彻斯特之前的故事，三个部分，他们的第一次到noel离开的最后一夜(第一部分在最后)。





	月光怪人

**Author's Note:**

> 非常奇怪的文章，不喜欢的话请及时退出。谢谢阅读。

2.1  
旧玩具堆积成美洲大陆，我坐在海峡上亲吻他踩在填充玩具上的米其林轮胎，他还不会说话，嘴巴撅起来“be…bo…bee?” 可爱的唾液溅到我的脸颊，他的粗眉毛和我一样，他的灰蓝色(？)眼睛和我一样，他的气味和我一样，他就是另一个我，更小的过去的我，我要注视着我的成长，为我解释每一个词语的含义和每一次河水的涨潮，我曾对我的未来有无限美好的期待。而今我亲吻他的双腿，早已散发出恶臭的那个被我的精液灌泡的婊子，他的嫩肉闻起来像那条被倾倒了精液的密西西比河。他要求我吞下他的脚趾，那只丑陋的大脚趾，肥胖的粗短的婴儿脚趾。我按照他的要求吞下，我们又创造了一个离奇的故事，这将写在我们的墓志铭之下——“这里曾天翻地覆——他曾经吞下弟弟的大脚趾如同解救疾病之苦的灵丹妙药”  
邪恶的事会让我们情绪高涨，liam显然沉迷于此。当他的大腿紧夹住我的脖子时我在他的大腿内侧划开一道口子，从中吸吮他最肮脏的那部分，他从海面上浮出来，他眼中所旋转的疯狂与我吻合。他发出高潮的呻吟好像我的舌头深入了他的伤口模仿这媾和的行为。显然我们沉溺于此。  
在这个故事里我们分不出谁才是那个被创造的弗兰肯斯坦，因为我们的索求都过多好比孩子圣诞前夜的清单，冗长的人性之苦是连接我们皮肤的针线。但不能凭借我们的要求判断我们是孩子，因为据我判断我们会接近曼彻斯特深夜的代言人，栖息郊区两只苟合的猫头鹰，拥有孩子的邪恶和成人的无畏高贵品质。  
2.2  
作为兄长的尊严，维持秘密关系同时我还会操其他女孩以此为我们最后的界线做出努力。当我把女孩带回我们的房间时我可以感受到他压抑的想要加入其中的欲望，其中的力量不会弱于厚积薄发的夏蝉——我是他美丽的全知全能的蛔虫，在沉默中感知一切。这几乎成为了一个游戏，被隐藏起来的欲望的竞速。  
他只被允许操我一次，是我作为朋友的友好补偿。虽然其实是我并未想象过他拥有如此狂暴的愤怒，当他把我的脸按在马桶盖上时顷刻间他成为了我嫉妒的情人我狂暴的父亲远胜过那个哭泣的兄弟。他哭着操我，让我恐惧的同时对他心生怜悯，他还是个孩子，一个月时间的对我没有道德底线的挑衅的忍耐是他的极限。但我们并没有歃血为盟不是吗？我也未曾对他许下什么承诺，为什么丝毫不亏欠他的我要承受他这样幼稚的暴行还有心怀慈悲？  
我没有吭声地让他完成了一切，他射在了里面还有外面，把我搞得一塌糊涂也是在里面和外面，我对他做了同样的事情，只是他是哭着做完的，我拥有他无法想象的勇气和尊严。liam跌坐在浴缸里，脸颊上还有持续落下的眼泪，他像一个孩子一样哭泣点醒我他其实还未成年。我穿上裤子擦干净马桶盖上我的口水和零星的属于他的眼泪，打开排风扇，但愿隆隆声能够吸走我们的膻气。他表现得像只羔羊，还未踏上罪恶的草地却已目睹了远方的黑暗风暴——他的双眼失神，那是我见过最美的东西，希望他永远不知道我曾发出这样病态的感叹。如今我并不在意他强奸了我，可能有过不平可能有过愤怒，但我并不在意。这将是我在曼彻斯特最美妙的回忆，我的私密永远会烙下他的形状没人能将它填满。  
我难得地帮他擦干眼泪，他乘机把嘴唇放进我的手心，他闭上眼感受我的气味从中分辨我是否悲伤或是疯狂的前兆。什么也没有，他睁开羔羊的眼睛，什么也没有。因为我的内心被他的精液冲刷的非常干净，我满心的感激代替了起初的困惑，我像一只鸟一样得到新生。我把乖顺的他带进我们的伊甸园，默认之下轮到我操他了，我一定要将这份重生分享给他，通过我们混乱的体液渗入我们的皮肤里层，到达他的前列腺，胃袋和萎靡的心脏。  
“这一切都会变得不一样。” 我的眼泪留在他的胸上复刻他对我所做的一切，他保持沉默听着我絮絮叨叨的布道，“我们突破了最后的屏障，你战胜了我。”  
3.1  
我尝试让妈妈开心，通过我的解释让她明白一个年轻人是如何不能在这一切中生存的，讲讲那些一切统一待定的规律如何扼杀我，总而言之，她哭得更伤心了。虽然我知道我必定是成功的，这会是我接下来无数个成功的一个良好开头，是让陀螺旋转起来的悲剧助力。总之，妈妈抱住我，她的呼吸和liam很像，是的，他们的呼吸，并不是其他什么显而易见的具有实体的东西——他们的呼吸，朋友，他们是来自同一滴水的雾，湿重又窒息，他们真像。我用力的回抱她，我说，妈妈，我就在那里，我不会走远(暂时)。我以为她会为我骄傲的，虽然这一事实会令我尴尬。  
朋友，知道吗，我写过一些诗，他们从未被发表，甚至有些除了我之外不再被阅读 ，那些像郊区公路一样讨厌而绵长的痛苦影子只被我和曼彻斯特的夜晚分享，当然，还有一个早熟的小鬼，我不愿意和他分享这些，可是我没有办法——我们住在一个房间。啊…我想起来了，那些晚上，无数个不被允许的他躺在我光裸的肚皮上，他说当我念诗时肚皮也会跟着震颤。真傻。我们都到了太高的地方，悬挂着暴露在最危险的地方，那时候我们同等的脆弱，我不再拥有威胁他的能力，我任由他在我最柔软的地方休息，他的呼吸像雾气，像奔跑到清晨的码头毛衣与汗水的黏膩和面部的清冷。真傻。以为我会告诉你那些诗的内容吗？为你深情地念出来？真傻，我的朋友，你甚至不存在，朋友，你说我为什么老做一些没意义的事情，一切都傻逼透了，和曼彻斯特一样，我把他们抗在背上跑出来了，还以为自己自由了…不会再有了…那样的日子不会再有了。 没了，朋友，我离开了，这就是结局，不会再有以后了。  
当我远离之后他的任性会野蛮增长，他有那么多朋友，可能会和其中一两个上床然后度过一个接一个奢淫的夏天。我不想就这样离开他，同化的过程戛然而止会导致我们两人的毁灭，而我会像一个怨妇在某个深夜等待他砸开我公寓的门。或许我低估了他的贞洁和对我的思念，但人总该往坏处想以抵抗未来更糟糕的结局，所以我预估了他的背叛以及毁灭，这对他不公平，不过公平的事从没在我身上发生过所以总的来说这很公平。  
3.2  
一个晚上，从某一个特定的晚上开始，我们很少争吵。那天早上他把皮带扎的很好，校服也塞进裤子里面。在楼梯口我就能看见那透明衬衫下的窄腰，他安静的站在洗碗池边上把袖子挽起露出一截小臂，他们在场时他可以如此安静，除了紧紧地盯着我让我觉得格外地刺耳，但我还是可以等到晚上，我会慢慢做我想做的事，作为他拿着逾越规律的惩罚。他把碗放进柜橱，然后吞进最后一滴牛奶。那个变态，他的眼睛里藏着整个夜晚的时间，我好像从那双眼睛里得到了令人安稳的保证，保证在我回来的时候他会依旧穿着我最喜欢的校服等着我，像个整整齐齐包装良好的礼物。  
我依旧从酒吧回来，地面潮湿得如同雨后，我在家门口跌倒，跌进一丛花草中。刚刚结束一份不喜欢的兼职，那简直要了我的命，我的十指脱皮中指长了一个巨大的恶心水泡，但我想让liam吸允它们，他口腔内的唾液会圣化这些丑恶。  
他躺在床上，毯子只盖住了脚 。我猜他刚刚修剪过指甲，因为我正巧踩到了死去的细胞，扣下零散的黏在我的脚底心的指甲，我脱掉裤子开始对着曾被属于他又被遗弃脚趾甲打飞机。我的连连喟叹惊醒了他，我可以听见他睁开眼睑时睫毛的扇翅声还有紧贴着他的乳头的亲衫离开时的呼吸，他开口问我“今天我做错了什么吗？”他什么也没做错，朋友，他今天没有吸烟没有偷窃更没有吸其他男人的屌，但他的过错刻在我的骨头里，所以这样的痛苦随时刺痛着我以至于我总是会忍不住责备他的错误——被出生。他应该是从我的头中被生出来的，是在被我吃下去之后的事，这大概是我每每接近他时都会感到头痛的原因。但他毕竟永远不会是帕拉斯，因为他不聪明，不能够在这一生的时间里弄明白我为何憎恨他又为何爱着他。我可怜的女儿，妹妹，母亲。  
我不停下手上的动作，缓口气说“过来” 。他便从他那张狭窄的儿童床上爬下来，让我想起了那条蛇，黑色肿胀的身体里藏满了罪恶。现在他站在我的身后了，我转过去以我们的默契对着他用我粗糙的受伤脸颊磨蹭他档口的涤纶布，我已经分泌出口水，从我的嘴脸迫不及待的滴落，那些该死的同性恋部分，不属于我的大脑好比此时的我不属于理智。我被疲惫与情欲充满而liam却在这里睡大觉，我想他已经准备充裕了。我吞下整个他——我很厉害，我很愤怒——他依旧表现得像犯了错等待我的惩罚，或许哪天等到他的睡眠沉重地像块墓碑时他的些许不曾向外人透露的内疚才会自我消解，我当然不会将手伸及那一部分，因为那不是我的问题即使可能是我创造了它。我们偏离主题跑得太远了，总之，我吞下了他，感受到他逐渐疲软的膝盖和倔强的奔溃，我不再那么愤怒了，他的痛苦一直是缓解我的痛苦的良方。  
作为惩罚我没有操他，我把他脱光放倒在我们破旧冰冷的地板上 ，让他吃下自己的指甲作为刺痛我软烂心灵的惩罚。他在我的怀中干呕，颤抖着控诉我的折磨，恳求我继续像昨天一样爱他，兄弟的争吵。我很想告诉他不会再有了，因为过了今晚我将开始新的生活，这其中不会有他和他的玩具。但是今晚我会对此保持沉默只允许酷刑的浪漫通过。他流下眼泪落在我的阴茎上，如此冰凉，“爱我吧，爱我吧，爱我吧…”我的拒绝也是如此冰凉。是的，我们很少会有争吵了，只多了求爱时的拉扯。  
1.1  
我走进去，精疲力尽。他躺在自己的床上。  
“你有钱吗？” liam问我，他擅长这类推诿与勒索，这是他在五岁的夏天学会的东西，那从此成为他骨髓里最猥琐的部分。全家人对待他感情上的敲诈都抱有怜爱而我对此甘之如饴，或许是我们的爱情使他越走越远，或许是他天性使然。  
“你要钱干嘛？”  
“你有钱吗？”  
“你先他妈先回答我的问题。”  
“我有点头晕…”他咳嗽了一下然后安静地听着外面野狗狂叫，“我要在礼拜二之前还朋友一点钱…”  
“你有个几把朋友。”我打断他，其实他是有朋友的，当他们成群结队地奔走在小巷子里时我可以感知到他作为头羊的傲慢和真知灼见，我们五个人的精神在隐秘中链接。但我需要挫败他，因为他需要如此更因为我真心的讨厌他。  
“不，你得让我说完，dickhead，我需要钱还给我的du贩。我买了太多…操…”我听见塑料摩擦的声音然后他发出一种呻吟随着床板吱嘎的噪音，不过他可能真的上头了还是不管他妈的什么原因他摔在地上。我不耐烦地起身查看他的状况结果发现他趴在地上在他的校服裤子找什么。总之摸了一阵子以后他终于从裤子里抬起头来——他的两只眼睛浮肿很严重让他看起来糟得像坨狗屎——可即使这样，他还是能够赢得我的爱情和亲情，让我们歌颂人类的伟大吧。  
“这是给你的。”他的食指和中指之间携着一包大麻(足够支持一个派对的量)。  
“you fucking……fuck……fuck”我捂着脑袋，企图阻止点钞机在我的脑子里疯狂乱撞发出叮叮叮的紧铃。他总有一天会害死我的…他妈的…操…操操操！我在他的床边蹲下来，试着头脑空无一物这样感觉好一点，不过让我更想把他从窗户里扔出去。  
“嘿…”他发出傻笑，要不是他在挑衅我杀了他要不就是他磕坏脑子了，“这我特意为你…”我掐住他的下巴，他丰满的嘴唇抵住了我的虎穴，他不受控制的口水湿润了我的掌心。“…留的。”  
“你他妈什么毛病！？”他将要夺走我的血汗钱为此我还不能向妈妈告状。我憎恨他过分的荒唐，可他总有理由，他是多么漂亮。  
“哦，如果你这意思是谢谢的话…ur welcome。”我做出了妥协，他为自己倒了点为我用小卡片整理出整齐的一条，他期待地盯着我，在我决定低头的一瞬间我好像看见了一双山羊的眼睛，在大火蔓烧到远方野草时的欢喜庆幸。我们重新躺会各自的床上安静的享受精神的政变。但liam永远不能忍受沉默，即使我敢打赌此时他的大脑里正在锣鼓喧天。  
“你给别人吹过萧吗？” 他开始尝试常人难以理解的话题，这是精神的围栅消失后的后果，他发出一些甜蜜的胡言乱语以求得我的反应。  
“没有。”  
“我吹过，上个礼拜。太他妈难了，把牙齿收起来不能碰到，有一次我没忍住，结果那傻逼给了我一巴掌。操…”  
我尝试不再去听，看着天花板上的红点，它不断扩大，我把这看成一种神奇的隐喻，是冲动和血腥的放大。 liam还在那里喋喋不休，谈着男人的几把，如何把那玩意舔得油光发亮，像个婊子。当他的声音一次又一次闯进我的脑子里红点停止扩大我试图集中注意力然后再变大然后缩小随后放大，就像两个同极吸铁石。我从床上爬起来，走到他的床边，我是想让他闭嘴，告诉他没人想知道他怎么把另一个婊子舔射，但是我走到床边，看见窗外路边的那棵桦树，它在发抖。那是一种另类的启示，或许只是天气太热，随后我解开了自己的皮带，把连同底裤的牛仔裤脱到了膝盖。  
liam看着我，我没看他，但我知道他在注视着我。不是我的几把，而是我，全部的我。一种很模糊的说法，我们是怎么知道自己是完整的又怎么肯定对方看得见晦暗皮囊下面的自己，总之这说法有待商榷——liam看着我，透过而我的几把穿过我年轻尚有活力的皮囊，他的眼睛像太阳，像月亮，像所有我不敢直视的东西的集合，他注视着我直到我的阴茎灼热到快要燃烧。短短几秒，我喘了三次，他吐气四次，我想了很多，我依旧看着窗外的树，它依旧在发抖。  
他吞下去了，没有说话。房间里只剩下他吞咽的声音。在未来的某一天我会怀念这种朴实的口交的。哪怕我们的通奸被揭发，我是个强奸犯，比如我现在就在强奸我亲弟弟的嘴，非常努力。我也会怀着虔诚的心怀念他的嘴巴，让我体会有别于世界温度的保护。我们的大多恐惧来源于温度失常，以及失去子宫壁的包裹。我们活在子宫之外，而他的嘴巴是我的另一个子宫。  
“真恶心。”我想起有一次我和Paul在后花园玩，Paul走开了，他大概觉得挖土太无聊。但那绝对有意思，我挖的很深挖出一条蚯蚓，然后我把它拉扯成两截，三截，四截…等到没办法再分开的时候，我就把它们扔在地上，看着尚存的部分挣扎蠕动。liam走过来，那时候他尚且还是个漂亮可爱的孩子，他问我为什么要这么做，这很恶心。我没有说话，把其中死去的一截扔在他的脚趾上，它滑进了他的指缝和凉鞋之间。他尖叫着，忘记怎么脱掉自己的凉鞋，眼泪和鼻涕挂在他的脸上，我本想在这时候说这才叫真正的恶心，可是我没有，我依旧什么都没说。我走过去帮他脱掉凉鞋，从他的脚趾缝间捏住那一截蚯蚓然后扔的远远的。不知道为什么我想要祈求他的原谅，但他不肯停止哭泣，我开始学模学样的亲吻他，他的脸颊，他的额头，他的眼皮，他的嘴唇。就像在亲吻我自己的脸一样。他渐渐的停下来甚至不再抽泣，我抚摸他柔软的棕发，依旧学模学样的进行我的实验。虽然我依旧困惑为什么我会因此如此轻易地得到他的原谅，但至少我拥有了在很长一段时间里都不会意识到的为所欲为的勇气。他忘记了蚯蚓，忘记了他哭泣的理由，他紧紧地盯着我的眼睛直到让我有点害怕，liam让我害怕，从他出生开始，这是他最擅长的事情即使他不曾去锻炼这种能力。但我不知道我在怕什么，或许是什么超乎我预期的事将在未来发生，在这双眼睛底下。  
之后我们经常这么做， 或者更过的——我会脱光他，用他的校服领带绑住他或者堵住他的嘴，我让他骑着我，在月光下像是牛仔在骑电动马，他用手背抹去鼻阔上残留的白粉，很多时候我会阻止他这么做但当他把这些连同他的手指送到我面前时，我又毫不犹豫的吞下它们像狗一样舔舐他的手背吞咽他的手指，这些都来自于我们的软弱个性。我们不计后果把床撞得吱嘎响，在黑夜中窃笑。我允许他把口水流在我的全身，还有好几个痉挛时忘我的齿印。我们的欲望从玩具火车和易拉罐开始畸形变态，如同幼虫向着蛾子的蜕变，一双硕大的眼睛直视曼彻斯特的夜晚，只限于夜晚。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你看到最后了给予发自真心的感谢。如果有想法可以留言，让我知道该不该继续写这类或者换个文风。再次感谢。


End file.
